narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Furui
Duplicate Why are there two Motois in his infobox? And shouldn't it say 'Motoi (son)'? --Kiadony (talk) 13:24, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yes it should be fixed... I'll try to fix it as soon as i can, unless its a result of a place i can't reach. - SimAnt 18:05, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Revived isn't Motoi's father the one next to Zabuza in chapter 515? :His hair is different, and his flak jacket suggests he's from the Rock village.--Deva 27 (talk) 17:44, November 3, 2010 (UTC) From what i remember, thats not Motoi's father but the guy Kakashi kills in Kakashi's Gaiden, hair plus the jaket indicating loyalty seems to confirm that.FlameSkarr (talk) 18:09, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I believe you mean Kakko. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 18:11, November 3, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Ye, that guy, thank you :DFlameSkarr (talk) 18:15, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 18:23, November 3, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Amine appearance I have to agree to set the both images of this character in his infobox since in the manga he was wearing a white (or lighted-colored) sleeve inside his dress while in the anime he's not wearing anything obvious inside his standard Kumo set, Am I right? Shakhmoot (talk) 20:58, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :He's not wearing anything except for the standard Kumo uniform (no sleeves). The reason that it's there is because a user had an issue with his hair. Though I don't share those sentiments. I think they did a decent enough job with him.--Cerez365™ 21:05, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ::In my opinion, the hair argument seems more valid than the sleeve one, but I think we shouldn't put the two images with these little differences, instead of both pics a trivia mention of the fact.--Jon Thiago (talk) 12:35, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :::My problem with the anime image was the way his hair was cut off on the top, making it seem as if his hair was flat, rather than spiky all around. The spike that are shown point downward very much, making it seem even flatter. His hair looks more like Sai's hair with a bit more volume than Motoi's hair. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:00, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::I've really lost all hope in these people now. Though I remember hearing there were two sets of animators that did Naruto. It seems like the ones that are actually good are doing next week's episode. With that I'd be good with moving it to trivia, it is just a lil' hair; we can pretend that the top of the image is... cut off yes? <_< >_>--Cerez365™ 14:07, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::Two sets? I can remember there being up to six different animation teams in total… I don't mind moving this to the trivia, although I don't quite see the need for it. In fact, I kind of believe it might be an improvement overall to make the double image thing standard rather than exception. Still, do as you see fit. As long as the manga image stays for now, I'm happy. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:11, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Triva: Censorship I would like to put in a triva about, in the manga when Motoi's father got stabbed by the horn, it was censured as a silhouette, but in the anime you got to see it without censure. Usualy it's the opposit.--Zakata (talk) 20:07, January 14, 2012 (UTC) While true, that to me is junk trivia. Skitts (talk) 20:26, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Well we do do stuff like that over at Anime-Manga Differences. These people refuse to animate people correctly but showing gore is fine with them =_=.--Cerez365™ 20:32, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hehe, I forgot about that article since I don't think I've ever edited it. xD Skitts (talk) 20:33, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :It's been forsook because of the fillers.----Cerez365™ 20:36, January 14, 2012 (UTC)